


My Heaven and Hell, My Forever and Always

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fall 1999, Sam Winchester is 16 and determined to prove his brother Dean that he's no longer a little kid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heaven and Hell, My Forever and Always

CHAPTER ONE

 

The pages of Sam Winchesters' book fluttered as a strong gust of wind swept up around him. Dry leaves and grit flew up in the air like a dervish, scattering dust over his cleanly washed hair and oversized sweater. He sighed as he shook himself and fingered a speck of dust in the corner of his eye. Settling back, he continued to read his book.

Being outside in the wind and the cold was a whole lot better than being inside with Dean and his cloud of pot fog. Sam hated it when he got high. He didn't mind Dean so much, but he hated the stench and the smoke. The smell stuck to his clothes for days. He thought he was lucky that no one in school really took any notice of him.

“What are you doing out here in the cold, dummy?”

“I'm not cold. I don't like the smell. You better get rid of it before Dad comes back.”

Dean snatched the book out from his little brothers hands.

“What are reading? Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban? Ain't you a little old to be reading that?”

“No.” Sam snatched back his book, closed it then tucked it under his arm. “It was new in school. I read the others so I figured I'd read this one. I'm only 16 you know.”

“Is it good?” 

“Yeah, I like it. Dean?”

“Yup?” Dean sat down on the porch next to his brother.

“Why do you smoke so much pot? I don't like it.”

“I get bored, buddy.” Dean was stoned out of his mind. Green eyes heavy, motor-skills slow and clumsy. Sam shifted around, his battered sneakers pulled up on the chair. He nudged Dean with his floppy sleeve.

“Can we do something fun together? I'm a bit bored too. I mean, I like this book, but I'm kinda lonely.”

“You need to find a girlfriend, dude.”

“Dean.” Sam was frustrated. He was always saying about how that now he's 16 he should find a girl and do the deed and other stupid Dean things. “I don't want one. Why are you always telling me to find a girl?"

"It's what kids your age do."

"Kids like you, you mean."

"You think you're special do you, Sammy boy?" 

Sam shrugged. He was pretty tired of Dean telling him to find a girlfriend. He wasn't really interested and Dean thought it was weird. Sam didn't answer the question. He didn't feel like it. Instead, he watched his big brother. He was almost 21. At least in a few months. For most people, turning 21 was a milestone but not for Dean. He was already a seasoned drinker and had more than his fair share of notches on his bed post. Aside from the smelly pot, Sam thought he was the best thing in life.

"You're cold." Goosebumps covered Deans bare arms and chest under his grubby white vest. "Does it still smell of drugs in there?" 

Dean sat up, grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"Nah. I sprayed some of your bug spray around."

"Bug spray?" Then it dawned. "You're a jerk, that's my Axe."

"No, buddy. That's the reason you can't get a girl." Dean stood up and offered a hand to his brother. “C'mon, you little bitch. I'll fix your dinner."

"Not SpaghettiO's again?" Sam took his big brothers hand and whined. 

Dean knew it was either that or a Noodle cup. Sam was looking pretty skinny, but Dean thought it was just the oversized hand me downs. With an attack of the munchies rising he took pity and they drove out to a diner for a well deserved hot meal. 

Sam ordered a huge glass if chocolate milk which amused Dean no end because it wasn't the kind of diner food he ordered when he was sixteen. He was already sipping whiskey from a hip flask at that age. He got fries and a huge cheeseburger that was about the same size as his cute pale elfin face. 

"That enough for you, buddy?" Sam nodded and grinned as if he was sat in fancy restaurant. 

"Is it too late in the day for the pig in a poke?" He and Sam agreed it was so he ordered the same but with bacon on his cheeseburger.   
Sam had craved an evening out with his big brother like this for a long while. Doing something normal instead of waiting for Dad to come home, lining the doors and windows with salt and watching Dean roll in late either drunk or high or both. 

"When we get a house, we can have sit down meals like this every night," Sam said shoving fries into his mouth. 

"You still on that?"

Sam shrugged. 

"Wouldn't you like a house?"

Dean shrugged back. It was a weird subject as they had both spent their lives as nomadic orphans. Sam couldn't count John as a father because he was hardly ever there. And when he was he was stressing and yelling and planning his next trip away. 

"I'd like a house," Sam added.

The brothers fell silent, both hungry and now a little sad but as Sam watched Dean tear into his cheeseburger he felt that little flutter of warmth he always got when he looked at him. And then everything felt okay again. That was Deans power. He didn't ever have to say anything, he just had to be there. Sam loved him, Sam worshiped him, Sam wanted him. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah?" Dean rubbed his now full belly and let out a low belch followed by a puff of his cheeks. 

"I don't actually like girls."

Dean frowned and blinked at his brother who was now innocently drinking his chocolate milk through a straw. 

"Sure you do."

"No, I don't."

"Okay?" Dean threw his serviette on his plate. "Hurry up, I ain't sitting here all night."

“I haven't finished and you're not listening to me.”

“You're saying weird shit, bug.”

“Don't call me that.”

Dean often wrestled with his treatment of his younger brother. He was getting tall and showing signs of leaving adolescence behind. Yet on the other hand he was still awful young looking and loved his cute books and hen-pecked Dean something bad about his drinking and smoking and sleeping around.  
Dean knew he was an intelligent kid. A kid sometimes, but other times he was borderline young man but a very late bloomer.

Sam shuffled back and sat up a little in his seat.

“I don't like girls. I like boys. And I know you won't like it because you're backward thinking with that kinda stuff but I know what I feel and what I am and I don't want you to hate me for it and stop loving me.” By the time he had finished the mini-monologue he was in tears and completely incoherent. A couple of fellow diners turned around wondering where the whiny high-pitched wail had come from. Dean himself was leaning across the table gripping Sams' hand which was as always hidden somewhere up the sleeve of his gargantuan sweater.

“Hey, Sammy. Calm down will ya, people are staring.”

Sam wiped his snotty nose on his sleeve, shaking his head violently.

“NO!”

Dean got up, threw a 20 on the table, grabbed Sam and dragged him from out of the booth. His book fell from his lap and found itself kicked along the floor, spinning out of control and sliding under a table.

“My book!” Sam wailed again, but Deans' grip was too tight for him. They were already making a scene and having this skinny kid in outsized clothes scrabbling about on the floor for a kids book would only make things ten times worse.

Outside, Sam was bent over, crying and retching and in a complete mess. Dean was wandering around in circles patting himself for his cigarettes and running his hands over his hair as if he was trying to shake reasoning out of it. Finally.

“Why the hell would you wait to tell me in place filled with Goddamn people?!”

Sam shook his head, still gagging and sniffing up snot which hit the back of his throat making him retch again. No luck on the cigarette front, Dean placed a gentle hand on his baby brothers back which immediately made Sam latch on to Deans' waist and grip him tightly, still bent over, still crying but now warm and crying and holding onto his brother. Dean shifted a leg and half-dragged Sam to the car.

“Get in you freak.” He opened the door and shoved Sam inside. He glanced up at the diner, a few people had stood to watch, so he flipped them all the bird and told them all to 'go to fucking hell'.

Dean hadn't meant anything about using the word freak. He called Sam names all the time and freak just happened to be one of them, along with jerk, dummy, doofus, dick and bug, which out of all them Sam hated that one the most because it made it sound like he was still 10 years old. 

“I...I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to make a scene.”

Dean started the engine and pulled away fast.

“I know, just bad timing buddy.” They remained silent until they returned to their long stay motel room.

Back at the motel, Sam shuffled from the car to their room. Face rough where the tears and the snot had dried and still a bit hungry because he eats so slowly, he had only eaten half of his cheeseburger. Dean opened the door and let his little brother in first. They moved around one another in silence. Kicking off shoes and throwing hoodies and jackets onto furniture. Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey he had been saving, two glasses and sat on one of their twins beds.

“Come on. With news like that, we could both do with a drink.” Sam pulled his baggy pants up and joined his brother on the bed, taking a grimy glass from him. 

“I haven't.”

“I know. First time for everything?” Dean finished for him and poured his baby brother his first ever drink. “What Dad doesn't know, right?”

Sam shuddered at the first mouthful, the whiskey was cheap and burned his gullet as he swallowed. Dean smirked around his glass and took his shot in one.

“Ain't the best kinda liquor to get you started on.” Dean paused and poured himself another finger before setting the bottle on the floor next to him. “So, you gonna tell me what all this about?”

“What I said. It's the truth, Dean.”

“I know. I guess it makes a lot of sense.”

“But aren't you mad at me?” Sam attempted another sip of his drink, still foul but not as much of a shock as the first one.

“Nah, I ain't mad at you about being, you know. I'm mad that you thought I wouldn't like it. Or worse still that I wouldn't love you anymore. Sammy, whatever happens to us, whatever you become. I will always love you.”

Sam could see that his assumption had hurt Dean. So he apologized and Dean told him that under the circumstances he understood why. Sam felt so relived that he finished his drink off with one gulp and held his glass out for another. Dean obliged and helped himself to his third.

“I haven't kissed anyone yet. Not even a girl just to see.”

“You do what you do when you want to do it.” Dean shrugged and it warmed Sams' heart that his brother was so accepting and moreover that he knew the right things to say.

“I think I need to practice.” Sam was serious now, a little-determined look in his hazel eyes which made them twinkle. His second shot disappeared down his skinny throat and so he helped himself to a third.

Dean was secretly impressed but then not that surprised. Among other things, the Winchesters were pro-drinkers. It was in his blood.

“Practice makes perfect,” Dean said gruffly, his voice catching and grating against the cheap booze.

“Can I practice on you?”

Dean stopped, glass resting on his bottom lip.

“What?”

“Can I practice kissing on you. 'Cause you're a boy and I want to know that I'm doing it right.”

“Yeah, I'm gonna say no. For many reasons, the main one being that I'm your brother and in some parts of the world. And when I say some, I mean all, it's illegal.”

Sam frowned so deeply his face contorted.

“Is it?”

“Yeah, buddy. It's called incest. Look it up.”

“Oh.” Sam sat thinking for a moment. He knew a lot about a lot of things but even though he had thought about kissing his brother at least over one hundred times, it had never occurred to him that it was seriously that wrong. Frowned upon maybe but certainly not illegal. He just thought that if you loved someone, it didn't really matter. So he nurtured his thoughts about Dean and they had become a normal part of his way of thinking.   
When he was alone and grappling with a persistent boner, he always thought about Dean and that always got him off real quick. Plus it always helped him sleep well. Why should that be wrong?

“You really ain't kissed anyone?”

Sam shook his head. He was quite matter-of-fact about it and not one bit ashamed by it but also quite sure that he needed some kind of practice.

“Can we just try? I mean, I won't tell the cops or anything.”

“Yeah, well I'll know, kiddo. And besides, no one ever gets to practice, you just have to go with it, buddy.”

“Oh.” Sam was taking in all of Dean's words and advice and thinking about every word very seriously. However, like a dog with a chew toy, he was not about to back down. “But, I do feel nervous about it and a head start would really help me. Please.”

Dean couldn't do much else but just stare at his little brother for a moment. Sam was sitting there looking all hopeful and cute and Dean was lost for words. He shifted his hips and pulled his smokes from his pocket.

“I wish you wouldn't smoke.”

“I wish we weren't having this conversation. Sometimes in life, you don't get want you want, Sammy.” Cigarette between his teeth, he lit it and inhaled a little harder than normal. He palmed his eye socket as the smoke backfired over his face.

“Please, Dean. Maybe if we had more to drink.” Sam downed yet another shot of whiskey and poured himself a double.

“Hey, hey!” Dean snatched the bottle away from him. “Slow down, you have school tomorrow.”

“Then kiss me. Please, Dean. Just once and then we never have to talk about it again.” Sam nodded and smiled. “Go on. Just let me try it.”

“Oh my God, will you shut the fuck up! Okay, just a quick one and then it's over. Okay?”

Sam nodded and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, Dean blinked in disbelief and dropped his half smoked cigarette in his glass. It hissed and a trail of smoked snaked up and out of it. He set the glass down, then shuffled forward on his butt until he felt his knee rut up against Sams' bony offerings.

“Close your eyes then.”

Sam closed his eyes and stuck his neck out a little and let his lips form a gentle pout. Dean paused and ignored then kissed his brother gently on the mouth. Sam was slow to respond and was left hanging like a goldfish.

“There you go. And that's kissing.”

“Dean, no it isn't. I've seen you kiss girls for longer than that. Properly. Please.”

“Dammit, Sammy!” Dean didn't hesitate and finally leaned in, a hand slid around Sams' slender neck, his fingers toying with the nape. Sam whimpered as Deans' scruff grazed his chin and attempted to kiss back. The whimper should have alerted his older brother, but instead Dean deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into Sams' wet mouth. Sam barely moved, his hands remained limp in his lap and all he could do was to try to mirror his brother, but Dean pulled away suddenly, ashamed at his sudden loss of control.

“There. That should do it. You were good. Good job.” Dean was falling over his words and wiping his mouth with his upturned wrist. Sam remained still, his lips were a little pink and wet and his cock was fussing in his boxers.

“Thanks,” He said awkwardly, unable to move. Dean nodded and smiled then swung his legs around from the bed.

“I need to pee,” He said, giving Sam a half smile. He closed the bathroom door with his foot but instead of relieving himself he sat on the edge of the tub and prodded his hard, persistent dick. He shook his head and realized that tonight wasn't something either of them would be forgetting about anytime soon.

 

CHAPTER TWO

It was nearing 12 am by the time Dean opened his eyes. He was slightly disorientated as the last thing he remembered was coming out of the bedroom and seeing Sam asleep already and then climbing into bed next to him. Sam had gone but had left a note.

'Gone to school. Love Sam xxx'

Dean sighed and rubbed his face then flopped back into bed. He had nothing to get up for and duly fell back into a deep sweaty midday slumber.  
Dean woke up again an hour later. His cell phone had been ringing, but his sleep was just deep enough that the sound didn't register.   
Several missed calls. The screen lit up and his little red Nokia chirped in his hand. 

"Um, yeah?" Deans phone manner was poor, worse still when he was half asleep. The voice on the other end was that of an older man and asked for Dean by his surname. This was not good. 

"This is Sheriff Johnson from Grand Junction Police Department. We have your brother Sam here."

Dean immediately panicked. 

"Is he okay? What happened to him?"

"He's fine, Mr. Winchester but I think it's best if you come down to the station and see for yourself."

Dean hung up before the sheriff could say another word. He dressed at lightening speed and stormed from the motel, leather jacket catching the wind as he swung it above his head. 

"Jesus Christ, Sammy. What the hell you playing at?" Dean drove recklessly and at speed all the way to the police station. His fingers tapping furiously against the steering wheel, his patience with other drivers nonexistent. With no regard for laws or cops or general members of the public Dean parked lazily and without due care right outside the entrance of the station. Engine left running he ran straight inside, yelling for his brother. 

"Sammy! Sammy?!" He could see him, sat next to a desk with a bucket at his feet. Same clothes he had on from yesterday except instead of looking flushed from whiskey and kissing, his complexion was pallid and his expression was one of guilt. 

"I take it you're Mr. Winchester?" The police officer looked Dean up and down. He knew his type. Leather jackets and tight vests, all charm and danger. 

"Yeah. I want my brother. Why is here?" Dean clicked his fingers. "Hey, Sammy!" 

Sam looked up and smiled weakly then gave Dean the tiniest wave. Dean was blocked in his attempt to collect his brother. Instead, he was tugged by his jacket into a small room out of view of Sam. Dean pulled his arm back.

"Who hurt him?"

"No one hurt him, Mr. Winchester. Sam was found in the park not far from here. He had been drinking. Quite heavily in fact. Poor kid has been throwing his guts up for 30 minutes. Dean grimaced. 

"I thought he was at school."

"He was not, son. He said your father is away on business and that I should call you."

"Yeah. Yeah, he is. Can I take him home now, officer?"

"You need to keep an eye on that kid. It's a slippery slope. We won't take things any further, but he's just lucky we found him."

"Thank you." Dean was being unusually polite. He was just keen to get out of that place. Cops and jail would be his best friends if it wasn't for the hunting and babysitting skinny little drunks. He left the room and turned the corner. 

"Sammy. I'm taking you home, buddy. C'mon!" Sam slid back in his chair and walked solemnly towards his brother. He slung an arm over his shoulder and walked him back to the car. 

Once inside Dean let go completely. 

"What the fuck do you think you were trying to do?" Sam jumped out of his skin as Dean screamed at him. 

"I don't know. Dean. I don't feel good." 

"How much did you drink for fuck sake?"

"Loads. Dean. I feel bad. Can we just go home and cuddle in bed?"

Dean frowned at Sam but didn't once think about saying no.

"I ain't gonna sit and watch you do that to yourself, bug. It was stupid and I want you to promise not to do that again." 

Sam let the 'bug' slide.

"Okay. I promise. I only did it because I'm confused." Sam didn't need to finish that sentence because Dean was confused too. 

Back at the motel, Sam kicked off his loose sneakers and flopped onto his bed.

"I might die," He mumbled into his pillow. He turned his head slowly and watched Dean sit on the opposite bed. "Cuddles."

"You done throwing up?" 

"There's nothing left to throw up." Sams' voice was lazy and tired.   
Dean laid next to his little brother who curled up and tucked himself up under his chin. He smelled of smoke and sweat and Sam thought that he had never inhaled anything so delicious. 

"I love you."

"Love you too, bug."

Dean couldn't sleep. On account of his being racked with guilt. It was a new emotion and he wasn't enjoying any part of it. He knew even if Sammy denied it, that he was to blame for this mess.   
He could have easily said no. Been firm and meant it. But he didn't. He had one little bite of the cherry and now he wanted the whole Goddamn pie. 

Sam was dead to the world. The mop of dark hair sticking to his head, mouth open and his breath laced with whiskey and vomit. Dean played with his hair. Moving strands from his eyes and away from his face. 

The Winchester brothers weren't that similar to look at. Dean was your typical bad boy, devilishly good looking with a bow-legged swagger and all the charm in the world.

Sam was an entirely different entity. He was beautiful and becoming even more so. He had a kindness that shone more than his brother. But between them like we're like heaven and hell.

"Keep touching me." Sams' voice was small. 

"You like that, huh?"

"Hmm. Like it when you touch me." 

Dean did nothing more than stroke his brothers hair, his hand curved behind Sams' head, fingers threading through his hair.

"S'good."

"What have you done to me, Sam?" His little brother opened one eye.

"You never call me Sam. Well, you do but not much. Only when you're serious or mad at me."

Dean popped a kiss on Sams' nose.

"That's a Sammy kiss. Can I have a Sam kiss now?"

Dean leaned down and brushed his lips over Sams.

"Don't try and kiss back. Just let me kiss you, okay?" Dean whispered over Sams' mouth, his little brother nodded and closed his eyes.  
Deans' mouth was sinful. His lips were formed into a constant pout and they were plump and pink and soft. He kissed over Sams' lips, each kiss making a soft, dry sound. Dean always loved the dryness at the start of a kiss. The sensation hadn't been dulled by saliva. It felt clean and pure and in this case virginal. Deans dick went crazy and he said himself a silent prayer. 

"Kiss me now." Dean grunted and pulled Sam over and on top of him before letting him slide between his thighs. Sam gasped and kissed his big brother back greedily. He felt like a bag of bones against Deans firmer slightly older body, the older brother gripping onto his loose clothing to keep him from rolling away. 

Dean pulled away, his mouth was fuller still, open and panting over Sams' mouth. 

"You okay, Sammy?" 

Sam nodded then buried his face into Deans armpit. 

"Hey, weirdo!"

"Gumpf mff."

Dean tugged at Sams' arm. 

"Hey. I can't hear you."

"I said. I need to come. Will you do it?"

"I ain't getting you off, Sammy." Dean was lying, everything was spiraling out of control. "We need to talk about this. If we're gonna do stuff. Okay?" 

"'kay."

"Get off me then." Sam clambered off his brother, bony knees and elbows digging at his torso. 

"Easy, buddy!"

"Sorry."

Dean propped himself up on his elbows.

"I could get in serious trouble for this. And.. "

"Can I say something?" Sam interrupted and his brother nodded. "I'm not a kid you know. Not really. You know I'm not. I can hunt, just as well as you and I'm good at it. But you always see me as your little dumb brother who doesn't know any better. And I guess I just let you do it. I don't remember Mom and Dad is always away for so long. So I guess I've liked having someone look out for me. But Dean, I don't want that anymore. I really know that I want you. I want you, Dean. I want to be with you but not like brothers." Sam took a breath as he finished speaking. 

Dean flopped back and pressed him palms into his eye sockets until it hurt.

“Dean?” Sam whispered. His brother could hear him moving about on the bed and then froze as a hand rested gently on his dick. 

“Sam? What are you doing?” Deans' voice was slow and deep, his eyes still covered. He couldn't move and even less so as Sam pulled the zipper of his jeans down and slipped his long fingers into the gap. Sam flinched, he was expecting underwear, not Deans' semi hard sweaty dick. He went with it and levered it out, causing the waistband button to pop open. His foreskin rolled back and pushed out his generous pink head. Dean heard Sam sigh, he still couldn't bring himself to look at anything that was going on below waist.

Dean reached down and slid a hand down Sams' back and ever so slightly gave him a little encouraging nudge. He didn't understand what he was doing. Never once in his life had he ever thought, when looking at Sam, 'Oh man, when that's of age, I'm gonna tap that.' He had thought he was growing into a good looking guy and had been quietly impressed with the size of dick when Sam had wandered around naked after a bath.   
But, it was only ever innocent and really he was more jealous of Sams' dick than impressed.  
He shifted his arm a little, peering under the crook of his elbow. Sam had taken off his sweatshirt and was now just in a huge t-shirt which sloped off one shoulder. He had one hand down his jeans and the other still loosely holding onto Deans' cock. The older brother hesitated. Unsure if his inexperienced little bug had a clue about what he was about to do. Before he could think any further, Sam lunged at Deans' pre-come smothered dick in his hand and took it entirely into his mouth. Dean groaned and sat up in shock wondering if he had just fallen into some filthy daydream.

He hadn't. No, he hadn't imagined any of it. He really was watching his baby brother eating his dick like it was nothing. Like he had been doing it forever. Dean had been on the receiving end of some pretty impressive blow jobs before, but nothing like this. 

“J...Jesus, Sammy.” Through gritted teeth, it was all he could manage. “Fuck! How?”

Sam turned his head slightly, his cheeks hollow as if he was sucking on a Popsicle in the middle of July and he winked. He fucking winked.  
Deans' mind was blown and shot to pieces as he flopped backward and wedged his fist into his mouth, he growled around it as Sam slid his juvenile lips up and down the sleek shaft of his big brothers' dick.

“Yeah. Yeah, that's the spot, baby.” Dean spat as his he slid his spit covered teeth marked fist from his dirty mouth. Sam slid up, his teeth grating his brothers cock and pulled away with a filthy pop.

“Call me that and say dirty stuff to me.” It was an order, not a request. Dean nodded quickly, keen for Sam to get on with it. Sam gripped the base with his slim fingers, his hands nestling in Dean's generous mound of pubic hair and pushed down so that his brothers' dick stood vertically from his body. A curved, slick bobbing treat which then disappeared without thought. His stomach muscles tensed and any attempt at 'dirty talk' was temporarily forgotten.

“Sam. Fuck. How?!” Keen to find out some visual reason as to 'how' his baby brother was such an oral sex expert, Dean propped himself up on his elbows and watched carefully.

“Say stuff, Dean. Please.” Sam pleaded in a short-lived break from deep throating his big brother.

Dean didn't think he would be physically able to utter another word as he watched Sam go to town. That sinful young mouth, taking in a sizable dick and expertly wrapping his tongue around all the right places. Teasing the slit and lapping up Deans' pre-come and wearing it like it was lip gloss.

“You dirty little fucker.” This wasn't dirty talk, this was Dean just telling it. Sam whimpered as he heard his brothers' deep growl of a voice and Dean picked up on it. 'Okay', he thought 'I know how I'm doing this.'

“You..you keep that up baby and big brother is gonna shoot his load over that fucking pretty face. You want that, huh? You want it?” The more Sam sucked and tongued and licked the more out of control Dean became. His mind went into blistering overdrive as Sam whimpered and nodded around his cock. Deans' eyes switched from his dick to Sams' body, the curve of his pale shoulder poking out from his t-shirt, his long neck peppered with moles and that impossibly cute mouth, now wet and plump. Dean felt his body start to tremor. “C'mon baby, do it for me. I wanna creampie that face.” Sam felt Deans' hand circle over his head and then fist a handful hair. He pulled on it, detaching Sam from his dick and dragged him over to his mouth. “I wanna kiss ya. I wanna kiss that dirty mouth.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, kiss me. You can taste your dick.” Sam scrambled without grace on top of his brother and sank between his thighs. Dean grabbed at his face and kissed him, devouring his wet mouth. Sam bit and licked which Dean returned in kind.  
With not much effort, Dean pushed Sams' jeans and boxers down with his feet and left them there around his ankles. Their kisses became deeper as their dicks, both slick with pre-come and spit rutted together. Dean gripped them both, handling their combined girth the best he could.

“Dean.” Sams' voice was breathy over Deans' mouth.

“It's okay,” Dean whispered. “You come with me, huh?” Dean was close, but Sammy was closer. Dean was able to control his orgasm, although, for the first time in his extensive sex-life, he was having real problems. “You, you let me know, baby.” Dean felt Sams' dick pulse as he spoke.

“I'm gonna.” Sam almost squeaked and Dean felt his body stiffen as he came. Dean allowed himself a moment, but the sensation of Sam spilling his load over his own cock was too much. It was too much watching Sams' beautiful face contort with pleasure. Moments later he was coming hard against his stomach and Sam was kissing him and everything in the world felt normal and perfect and like they were flying and Dean didn't want it to end. He gripped Sam tightly and swallowed tears, his legs and arms encasing him.  
The mouth kissing slowed and migrated to necks and cheeks and throats.

“Sam. My Sammy.” 

Sam sat up, elbows and knees jabbing his brothers body. He sat on Deans' thighs and rocked backward and forward slowly.

“Okay.” Dean closed one eye. “Tell me, how? I mean, you were all desperate for me to teach you to kiss and then you're sucking me off like a ten buck hooker.” Dean laughed, he couldn't help it.

“Dean.” Sam blushed, his finger snaking through the puddle of spunk on Deans' stomach. “I have an imagination, you know.”

“Yeah but I mean. That, that was awesome.” He grinned and then watched Sam lick his fingers. “Wow, you really are something else, ain't ya?”

“Are you going to start treating me like a grown up now?”

“Sometimes. When I want to.”

Sam reached out.

“Hold my hands.” Dean took them, locking fingers and pulling himself up from the waist to kiss one. “Can we do this forever?”

“Forever is a long time, buddy. We shouldn't be doing it all.”

“You keep saying that. But I don't believe you really think that, otherwise you wouldn't have said yes to kissing me.”

“True.” Dean nodded and bucked his hips playfully making Sam bounce on his legs.

“You look happy. You don't ever look happy.”

“Don't I?”

Sam shook his head.

“Dean?”

“Yup?”

“You won't leave me will you? You won't ever go anywhere without me, will you?”

“I'll try not to.”

“It will be us, yeah? Just me and you forever.”

“Yeah, Sammy. Just you and me, forever.”


End file.
